1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sliding bearing for a magnetically driven centrifugal pump with an outer stationary tubular bearing housing within which lie antirotationally mounted bearing bushings, in particular made of ceramics, and with a rotationally mounted hollow bearing shaft, lying coaxially in the bearing housing to accommodate the pump impeller shaft, having bearing sleeves, in particular made of ceramics, lying within the bearing bushings, whereby, contacting the end faces of the bearing bushings on the outer side, lie axial bearing rings which are in each case held by an outer axial disc arranged on or alongside the bearing shaft at both ends.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding bearings for magnetically driven centrifugal pumps are known. A failure of the bearing in many cases also results in damage to the pump. The bearings are of relatively complex design and consist of combinations of axial and radial bearings. The sliding bearing surfaces require to be precisely aligned relative to one another. This frequently necessitates very time-consuming metrological inspection. Plant mechanics often do not possess sufficient knowledge to perform these inspections, which practically constitutes a recipe for renewed damage. Today, great emphasis is laid on short maintenance and repair times, since the costs involved are very high.
From DE 296 10 799 U1 a sliding bearing for a magnetically driven centrifugal pump is known in which, unlike the design type given in the preamble of claim 1, instead of a hollow bearing shaft with bearing sleeves, the bearing sleeves are arranged directly on the pump impeller shaft with a spacer sleeve. Furthermore, from DE 92 04 349 U1 a sliding bearing arrangement is known in which a hollow bearing shaft arranged on the pump impeller shaft simultaneously forms the bearing sleeve of the sliding bearing.
In both cases the rotating parts of the sliding bearing are mounted individually on the pump impeller shaft together with the axial discs at their end faces.
The object of the invention is to create a sliding bearing, the installation and dismantling of which as well as maintenance and repair are simpler and more accurate and require less time.
This problem is solved according to the invention in that the sliding bearing constitutes a pre-assembled unit, the parts of which are captively mounted to one another, whereby the two axial discs at the end faces are fastened to or alongside the bearing shaft and hold the bearing shaft with its bearings within the bearing housing.
The sliding bearing according to the invention constitutes a unit (cartridge) pre-assembled by the manufacturer. This unit takes optimal account of all adjustment dimensions. During installation, only the pre-assembled unit requires to be bolted on, which saves a great deal of time and avoids error sources.
It is especially advantageous when grooves to hold the axial discs are worked into the outer circumference of the bearing shaft, in each of which lies a circlip against which the axial disc abuts. It is also advantageous when an annular bearing flange is fastened, in particular bolted, to the outer shell of the bearing housing.